


so move me, baby

by versol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, I Tried, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Teasing, a shit ton of teasing lol, it’s been a very long time since I’ve written the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versol/pseuds/versol
Summary: Baekhyun always teases Kyungsoo over his height. But Baekhyun never thought Kyungsoo would ever try and get back at him.





	so move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> bet u didn't expect this one HUH
> 
> I don't know where this came from, or what drove me to do this, but... It's here and it's a thing. I really really hope this isn't dry or tasteless I haven't written smut in so long but i really tried to make this okay and hopefully somewhat... decent.

  
  


Kyungsoo told Baekhyun not to get wine drunk at dinner tonight, because it’s been months since they went on a proper date together and Kyungsoo genuinely wanted to enjoy the start to their weekend, and that meant not having to constantly supervise Baekhyun, a little wobbly and much like a toddler, all the way back to his apartment. 

 

“Of course not. I’m bigger than you, after all. I think can handle it.” He smiled, watching Kyungsoo roll his eyes as he shrugged his jacket on. Baekhyun promised he wouldn’t, and Kyungsoo did the same, locking their pinkies together tightly before they exited the car to go inside. 

 

They talked about their week, about everything that’s happened in between text messages and phone calls and the occasional lunches. Work bullshit, and annoying commutes home, it was as if they didn’t see each other just yesterday. 

 

Kyungsoo finally got the finished draft he’s been kindly begging his client to submit for over a week now, and he seems much more relieved. Baekhyun almost thought Kyungsoo was going to explode the other night when they talked over the phone. He kept going on and on about how frustrating said client was being, how this was only a first draft, how nothing has to be perfect. Kyungsoo doesn’t rant like that often, to see him to a complete 180 so suddenly, honestly, isn’t all that surprising. Just reliving.

 

He texted Baekhyun barely five minutes after they hung up apologizing for ranting, and then asked if they could set tonight up. Now that Kyungsoo has a little more time in his schedule, him and Baekhyun can spend weekends together like they always have. 

 

“At this point I think we should just move in together.” Baekhyun says into the table as his eyes scan over the different variations of fine wine. 

 

Kyungsoo hums, “Maybe when you stop treating your apartment like it’s a storage closet for your classroom supplies, we’ll talk. Know what you want?”

Baekhyun looks up at Kyungsoo from across the table, his eyes are already pointed at Baekhyun, bright and glinting against the lights of the restaurant. Baekhyun’s apartment doesn’t look  _ that _ bad. At least to him, it doesn’t. 

He nods, “Yeah, I think I know.”

 

They talk for a bit longer until the waiter comes to get their drinks. Kyungsoo goes first, asks a few different questions on the different options, what they taste like, what the waiter’s opinions are all while he gently rubs at Baekhyun’s leg with his shoe under the table. It makes Baekhyun want to scoff, because he’s just trying to drag time to tease Baekhyun a little longer. His touches fade, then press, a little more firm against his leg. It drifts, rises up closer to his thigh, then falls lower to his calf. When it’s Baekhyun’s turn, he hesitates a little, completely losing his place and desperately tries to find it again, eyes scanning over the options, desperately trying to ignore the firm press sliding up his thigh, 

 

“The- The Durin white wine, please.” He forces out a smile as he hands the menu back and drops his elbows on the table, making their water glasses and silverware clatter against the table. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, he just watches Kyungsoo look over the menu, feels his foot dig into his thigh again, and it makes his fingers curl.

 

It’s an unexpected move from Kyungsoo, for sure. But seeing as the table cloth reaches down far enough that no one would really pay attention to what Kyungsoo is doing, it also kind of seems reasonable. 

 

“You’re so mean.” Baekhyun breathes, eyes falling over the menu, trying to pay attention to the different entrees and make a hurried decision. Kyungsoo’s foot drags down his leg, allowing Baekhyun’s muscles to release a little bit of tension that he hadn’t realized had begun to coil, then it’s gone completely.

 

Kyungsoo hums at Baekhyun’s quiet remark, either asking him to repeat it or asking him to explain his reason. Maybe, he thinks, Kyungsoo is trying to get a hint of desperation from him. Baekhyun can play his little game. 

 

“My place isn’t that messy is it?” Baekhyun asks, referring back to their previous conversation before Kyungsoo became a nuisance. 

 

Baekhyun can see Kyungsoo’s cheeks rise into a smile, “Kind of,” He glances up at Baekhyun, his brown eyes are round and soft, gentle at first glance, “Stacks of colored pictures and outdated lesson plans covering your coffee or dining tables isn’t what I call organized.”

 

“Oh, and neither is pulling out an unopened pack of glittery rainbow stickers from your couch cushions. I can go on.” He smiles as if he was complimenting Baekhyun, it’s a wide grin, amused and happy, but his voice teeters on the edge of being knowingly teasing and Baekhyun can hear it. He hates that he can hear the idea of a smirk in his voice. 

 

Baekhyun sighs, “Fine, I’ll get my work life together and make you happy.”

 

“I’ll look forward to you crying on the phone about what you’re gonna do with all your stickers.” Kyungsoo chuckles, eyes flicking behind Baekhyun to catch their waiter bringing their drinks over. They both thank him at once when they’re placed, sending cheeky eye smiles to each other across the table. Kyungsoo orders his meal, and Baekhyun anticipates his turn, eyeing Kyungsoo heavily as he speaks, watching the way his lips move and watching the way his jawline becomes exposed everytime he turns his head up. Kyungsoo a sight to admire, truly. 

 

Baekhyun tears his gaze away before Kyungsoo finishes so he can order for himself. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, he feels the firm press of Kyungsoo’s shoe inside his thigh again, heavy and deep into his flesh, and instead of dragging back down his leg, moves up, almost making him stumble over his words. 

 

Baekhyun waits until their waiter is out of sight shoot a narrow, pointed glare at Kyungsoo across the table.

 

“Something wrong?” He asks, taking a quick glance at his phone and setting it to the side. Baekhyun desperately tries to fight at the sudden flare of heat in his face and neck, shaking his head as he silently reaches for his glass. 

 

“You look like you want to say something.” Kyungsoo’s voice is deeply suggestive, and it makes Baekhyun’s fingers grip tightly around the glass as he raises it to his lips.

 

Baekhyun jolts when pressure falls right in between his legs, slowly running over his crotch. He nearly spits his drink out from the abruptness of it. It sends shocks all through his body, and it makes his muscles wind right back up. Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow into a sly, heavy gaze as Baekhyun grips the arm of the chair he’s sitting in. 

 

“You can tell me.” Kyungsoo has one arm folded on the table, and his head is resting in the palm of the other. His voice is so soft, so agonizingly enticing, and the way his full lips pull up into coy smirk as he presses harder against Baekhyun’s clothed cock under the table makes Baekhyun obviously flush and struggle to push down a groan. 

 

Giving in to Kyungsoo’s little game is as much of a struggle as it is for Baekhyun to keep playing it his own way. When Kyungsoo is sitting across from him looking so innocent and modest, his eyes narrowed on Baekhyun but still glistening with full desire and attention, it makes Baekhyun just want more. It makes him want to lean into the pressure against him, to push his hips up and ask for more, but his fingers can only dig harder into the glossy wood of his chair.

 

Kyungsoo keeps it up for a few minutes, doing what he did earlier and easing the pressure, then unknowingly presses back down firmly against his cock and makes Baekhyun’s whole body rigid, his thighs flex and tighten in attempts to keep himself planted in one place. 

 

“I swear to god if you do this while we’re eating and I choke, I’m never doing this with you again.” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, resting his head into his palm, while he keeps his other hand curled around the arm of his chair still. 

 

What really gets him about all this, besides the fact that they’re out in public on a Friday evening, is how Kyungsoo is so casual about this. He’s never one to make moves like this in public. Ever. For him to start teasing Baekhyun under the table and look at him so innocently, asking what’s wrong and why so red, it absolutely drives Baekhyun to his breaking point. Kyungsoo acting so bold and so out of his comfort zone is admittedly a huge turn on Baekhyun didn’t know he had. 

 

“I’ll only do it when you least expect it. I don’t think I want to stop, though.” He winks, “You look cute when you’re all flustered in public. Now I know why you enjoy fucking with me so much everywhere we go.”

 

Baekhyun scoffs, closing his eyes for a few short seconds to try and hold himself together, “I only do it with the sole intention of embarrassing you,” Baekhyun says, opening his eyes and staring at Kyungsoo, “Not to turn you on.”

 

“So this  _ does  _ turn you on,” Kyungsoo mutters, mostly to himself, “Didn’t realize you were into that.” 

 

“That makes two of us.” Baekhyun raises his brows at Kyungsoo across the table as he sips his wine, and is greeted immediately by that force again, firm and agonizing against his growing hard-on. It makes him want to squirm in his seat but he’s already given Kyungsoo the pleasure of knowing that he does, in fact, enjoy this. He doesn’t want to give him any more than that, he already promised himself not to. 

 

"You said you were bigger right? Surely this is nothing, Baekhyunnie. You can handle it." Kyungsoo hums, smirk full knowing on his face as Baekhyun takes in his words. 

 

"Oh my god," He breathes, the realization finally hits him, "This is all because I made a short joke? Seriously?"

 

Kyungsoo says nothing, only chuckles and takes a slow drink from his own glass. Baekhyun silently takes in all his little details. The way his lips curve around the glass, how his brows press together just slightly, and the way his throat bobs when he swallows makes Baekhyun’s sweaty grip on the chair tighten again.

 

Baekhyun has no idea what pushed Kyungsoo to do this. What insintient fucking being possessed him to just start publicly teasing Baekhyun under a table. Not that he’s mad. Seeing Kyungsoo take control like this is really hot, but over Baekhyun calling him short? He’s done that plenty of times, probably thousands over the three years they’ve been together, but Kyungsoo has never retaliated like  _ this _ . 

  
  


Getting through the main course was hard. Literally and figuratively, in Baekhyun’s current case. Kyungsoo kept up the conversation, Baekhyun easily following as the teasing let up a little as they ate. It didn’t stop Kyungsoo completely, still letting some sly touches slip every now and then when he talked about coworkers or side projects he’s been working on. 

 

Baekhyun can feel the heat collecting at his neck, slowly spreading through his body, and deep in his stomach. He can’t focus anymore, not properly at least. All he can do is stare at Kyungsoo, listen to Kyungsoo’s voice, and do everything he can to keep himself from reaching under the table. 

  
  


Temptation and tantalizing want loom over Baekhyun until they leave. He shamefully had to cover himself with his jacket until they got in the car, Kyungsoo suggesting Baekhyun drive as they slipped out of the door. 

 

Baekhyun has no idea how much more of Kyungsoo’s incessant teasing he can take.  

 

“If you try and suck me off on the way home I can promise you we’ll both die before we make it there.” He slips his seat belt over his body and locks into place, glancing at Kyungsoo next to him, he smiles, leans over the console and kisses Baekhyun soundly, drawing out a pent up groan from him. 

 

The heat of Kyungsoo’s lips and the deep, full bodied taste of red wine on his tongue is enough for Baekhyun to keep insting for more. He lets his hand slip around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck and pulls him in closer, desperate to taste more of him, nails digging deftly into his warm skin, and gently scraping across his nape.

 

It makes Kyungsoo chuckle into Baekhyun’s mouth. He kisses him one last time, and pulls away, “I’d honestly rather see you beg,” He breathes, “I’ll be nice, I swear. We should probably go, though.” 

  
  


Kyungsoo makes it hard for Baekhyun to want to say no, that they should absolutely stay right here and just fuck in the car like this, but he sighs and reluctantly puts the car into gear to go back to his place.

 

“Everything taste okay?” Kyungsoo’s hand falls high on Baekhyun’s thigh, his slender fingers fall so close to where Baekhyun wants to be touched but he can’t take his hands off the wheel.

 

“Yeah,” His breath is a little shaky, he feels his face get hot again, and clears his throat, “Thank you.”

 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Kyungsoo replies, giving his leg a small squeeze, “For listening to all my bullshit this week. I didn’t mean to worry you like that.”

 

Baekhyun glances over at him for a split second. Kyungsoo is staring right back at him apologetically. “It’s fine.” Baekhyun smiles, looking back at the road, “That’s what I’m here for.”

 

Another squeeze, and Kyungsoo’s fingers fall a little lower into his leg. He tries to shift, tries to open his legs up a little more, give Kyungsoo more access to touch him, but he’s kind of limited on space, and only ends up granting Kyungsoo a couple of measly inches. 

 

Baekhyun’s tied up. His head can only concentrate so much on trying to stay on the road but it wants to focus more on Kyungsoo. Focus completely on Kyungsoo. 

 

Focus on nothing else but Kyungsoo, in him, on top of him, kissing him.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Baekhyun growls. He steps a little hard on the break at a light. Throws his head back, eyes shut, jaw clenched. His knuckles hurt from gripping the steering wheel so tight. He’s falling apart right under Kyungsoo from nothing. He hates how easy it is, how easy  _ Kyungsoo _ makes it for him to become so pliable at moments like this. He’s probably the only one capable of making Baekhyun fall apart in a matter of seconds. 

 

“It’s green, silly.”

 

“Fuck off.” Baekhyun straightens up and pushes on the gas. They aren’t far now. Keeping himself distracted from Kyungsoo’s infectious touch makes time pass much faster than he realized, but the closer they get to Baekhyun’s apartment, the hotter Kyungsoo’s skin burns through his jeans. 

 

In other words, becomes increasingly more distracting. Especially when Kyungsoo’s hand move up, slowly, closer, then stops. 

 

“I didn’t realize you’d break so easily, Baek. Wow.” Kyungsoo chuckles, unbuckling his seat belt  as they enter the parking garage. Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo is as turned on by this as he is, but swallows the thought until they can get inside, 

 

“Well when you’ve been going on with this for an hour, it’s kinda hard not to.” Baekhyun undoes his seat belt and slips out of the door. The quicker he can drag Kyungsoo up to his place, get out of these restricting clothes, and get this over with, the better. 

 

They slip inside the building, Baekhyun presses the button for the elevator about 600 times until the doors slide open and when they finally close, Baekhyun’s got Kyungsoo pinned up against the bare metallic wall by his shoulders, fingers threaded in the soft fabric of his jacket, and his lips move feverishly and hungry against Kyungsoo’s, whose hands delicately land on Baekhyun’s hips. 

 

“You know,” Baekhyun’s hands fall along the outline of Kyungsoo’s figure, slide behind his waist down his ass, pulling him closer, pressing their foreheads together. He can feel Kyungsoo’s breath fall in short pants, his lips are pink and swelled, his eyes are dark and narrowed just has they have been all night, “I love you, right?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows twitch, his plush lips show the faintest smile, “Yeah.”

 

The elevator pings just as Kyungsoo presses another hot kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, “You know that I really want you to stop fucking around now, too?” Baekhyun whispers, hands giving Kyungsoo’s ass a squeeze before he slips through the doors and down the hall, leaving Kyungsoo to follow. 

 

Baekhyun’s palms are warm and sweaty and he fumbles with the lock of his door, pushing it open and slipping through, Kyungsoo close in suit. It’s a messy tango of kissing and trying to take off shoes and jackets. Impatience evident in the way their tongues slide across one another’s, hot and wet. Baekhyun’s fingers are desperate to claw over the heat of Kyungsoo’s soft skin, to feel him pressed against him, “ _ Fuck- _ ” Baekhyun hisses, his back falling against the door with a soft thud, “Fuck me, coward.” 

 

That earns a deep giggle from Kyungsoo, right into Baekhyun’s neck. It vibrates and sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. Kyungsoo plants a few kisses up his neck, and long his jaw, his leg presses in between Baekhyun’s, he knows Baekhyun will last like this, and Kyungsoo is going to drag it out until he gets impatient. 

 

The heat in his stomach expands through the rest of his body, it drives him off the cliff of consciousness he was desperately clinging onto, falling into Kyungsoo’s touch. He tumbles through the ravines of his mouth, down the soft muscles of his back, he lets himself disappear into the feeling. 

 

Baekhyun tugs at Kyungsoo’s sweater, moaning into his mouth as he grinds himself against the other’s thigh, “Kyungsoo-” He breathes, throwing his head back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth parted as he pants for air. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

Baekhyun’s jaw clenches at the pad of Kyungsoo’s thumb running down the exposed bridge of Baekhyun’s throat. His fingers press firmly against the back of his neck, 

 

“If you won’t fuck me at least touch me. Please.” He sighs. His cock is achingly hard, it presses uncomfortably against his jeans, and Kyungsoo’s leg, and the shirt he’s wearing is making him feel like he’s trapped in a furnace. It’s hot, it’s all too much. He just wants to feel Kyungsoo’s soft hands run up and down his sin. Feel his swollen lips press kisses all over his body, swallow Baekhyun into the sinful heat of his mouth,

 

“Kyungsoo, I swear-” He groans, sucking in a sharp breath when Kyungoo takes the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck in between his teeth, sucking at it gently, then lets go. 

 

“I know,” He mutters warmly, “Come on.”

 

Baekhyun could kiss Kyungsoo forever but when he’s suddenly so in need of his touch, he needs more than just his lips against his. He needs his weight pressing him down into the mattress, his round, slender fingers taking his time to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing down his torso after each one until it’s finally ripped from his shoulders and tossed blindly in his room. 

 

Baekhyun manages to pull Kyungsoo’s sweater. Since he wants to take his time with Baekhyun, kiss him slowly, and deeply, grinding their hips together in heavy movements, creating an unbearable friction that is making Baekhyun fall into insanity. 

 

“If I knew this is how you’d act over me calling you short, I would’ve kept my mouth shut.” Baekhyun mumbles, watching Kyungsoo’s eyes turn into small crescents, “I just wanted to see what you’d do if I bit back.”

 

“Well, now you know.” Baekhyun wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him down deeper against his hips, relishing how Kyungsoo feels, so hard, so full of want against him. 

 

“Now, please,  _ please  _ just fuck me.” He pants. Kyungsoo stares down at him for a few seconds, warmth and pleasure in those soft brown eyes makes Baekhyun unconsciously crane his neck up to kiss him, fingers threading through the belt loops of Kyungsoo’s pants, tightly pulling him down to meet his hips, desperate to receive the friction until Kyungsoo sits up, and silently undoes the buttons on Baekhyun’s jeans, then his own pants, “Is this what you wanted?” He huffs, watching Baekhyun pull at the denim desperately and throw them on the floor, “Yeah, like, all night, you bastard.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, drops his pants to the floor and finds his place above Baekhyun again, he hums, the deepness of his voice rattles the air in between them, Baekhyun can feel it ripple across his skin. He runs a hand down his front, thumb brushing over his nipple, and ghosting over his abdomen, fingers faltering at the waistband of his underwear, “You’re fun to tease.” Kyungsoo’s fingers slip under the elastic pull, then let it snap back against his skin. 

 

Kyungsoo’s finger’s drift over Baekhyun’s erection straining against the fabric. He swallows thickly, wanting to move into it, ask for more, but with the way Kyungsoo is sitting on his legs, Baekhyun can only watch and pant under Kyungsoo’s sultry gaze. 

 

His fingers travel back up, slip under Baekhyun’s waist band again, and pulls, adjusting his position so he can pull them away from Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun sighs in relief when the weight of the fabric if torn away and his cock slaps against his stomach, hard and dripping with need. 

 

Baekhyun is still panting from the headiness, his head is swarming with thoughts of Kyungsoo and he’s breathless under the sharpness of his eyes, the way they look so soft but so heavy, they glisten with hunger, as his tongue slips over his lips. He’s gorgeous. 

 

Baekhyun watches him dip down, closes his eyes as Kyungsoo presses a kiss to his lips, down along his collar bone. Baekhyun’s hands immediately rise up to run over Kyungsoo’s body. Fingers dipping into the light definition of his muscles, through his hair, over his ribs, anywhere he has access. 

 

He arches up into Kyungsoo’s mouth around his nipple, tongue flicking and teeth grazing the sensitive skin. The heat of Kyungsoo’s tongue slides down his abs, leaving a cold trail along Baekhyun’s burning skin. 

 

Baekhyun’s chest locks once Kyungsoo’s tongue licks down the underside of his cock. No hesitation whatsoever. A strained groan escapes from his chest when Kyungsoo’s fingers wrap around his cock, warm and strong. He gives it a small tug, rubs the head in between his thumb and index finger and Baekhyun can feel himself balancing on the edge already. 

 

Baekhyun’s fingers tighten in the sheets as he breathes Kyungsoo’s name out of desperation. His hand disappears, leaving Baekhyun cold and neglected. Kyungsoo places a firm hand on his hip, rubbing gently. Baekhyun keep his eyes locked on Kyungsoo as he sinks down and licks back up his cock again, then takes him into his mouth. 

 

Baekhyun breathes a string of swears, and soft whimpers as his fingers thread into Kyungsoo’s hair, flooded by the intensity of how his tongue feels running over the head and his cheeks hollowing as he sinks lower to take more of him, moaning as he does, and sending a flurry of vibrations through his cock. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand on his hip presses down harder to keep Baekhyun still and from trying to unconsciously roll his hips up and fuck into Kyungsoo’s mouth. His fingertips press firmly into Baekhyun skin, and before he can say anymore Kyungsoo pulls off of him with a small pop. 

 

His face and chest are flushed as he sits back up, eyes a bit glossy from the strain, pretty lips still pink and swollen. He takes it upon himself to reach over Baekhyun, and into the bedside drawer for the lube and condoms, “You look like you’ve had enough of me.” Kyungsoo huffs, slipping out of his own underwear and using his teeth to rip open the foil packet.

 

“You may be a teasing little bastard but you’re insanely hot.” Baekhyun stretches an arm up behind his head, smiling curiously as he watches him roll the condom over himself, “I wonder what made you do this?” 

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, looking down to meet Baekhyun’s eyes as he positions himself between his legs, “I’ve been thinking about it for a minute.”

 

Baekhyun passes the lube to him, watching him crack open the bottle and coat his fingers, “Fuck,” He breathes, “Really?”

 

“You’d be surprised at how many times I’ve thought of taking you somewhere considered barely private to try and shut you up.” Kyungsoo says, fingers gently pushing Bakhyun’s legs where they need to be. Baekhyun hums, “I’d like to see it.” He teases. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t get to respond, Baekhyun’s back arches and his lips part in a gasp as Kyungsoo teases his rim. Immediately, the fire and desperation that left him kick right back up again. The chill of the lube and push of Kyungsoo slipping the first finger in makes Baekhyun shiver. His fingers thread in his own hair on the back of his head as Kyungsoo works him open, fingers sliding in and out to fill him up, teasing his rim and making him whine and squirm, and silently beg for Kyungsoo to fuck him. 

 

Kyungsoo finally slips his fingers out after a few minutes of working Baekhyun open and teasing him to his satisfaction. He pulls Baekhyun in for another kiss, easily licking his way into his mouth. Baekhyun can feel the weight of Kyungsoo’s cock resting on his stomach, and slips a stray hand down to wrap around the base, making Kyungsoo moan into Baekhyun’s mouth. 

 

“Soo,” Baekhyun breathes, voice a little shaky and soft. Kyungsoo presses a deep, sound kiss to his lips one more time before he blindly reaches around for the lube. Baekhyun’s hands fall to Kyungsoo’s hips, as he lubes himself up, and lines himself up. 

 

Both of them groan at the sensation, Baekhyun finally, finally getting what he so desperately needed this evening. Kyungsoo takes in the sight of Baekhyun keening under him, and Baekhyun lets him have more as he slowly begins to move in and out, letting his voice and soft pleas fill the spaces of the empty room as Kyungsoo starts to pick up the pace. 

 

He loves seeing Kyungsoo on top of him like this, hovering over him and unable to stop himself from leaning down to press needy, messy kisses into Baekhyun’s lips, his neck. Hearing the way he sucks a breath in through his teeth as Baekhyun drags his nails down his back, the sudden sting making him fuck into Baekhyun harder. 

 

Baekhyun likes teasing Kyungsoo, likes watching him come undone under him and watching the way his eyebrows press together and his soft lips part when he’s aroused with the way Baekhyun touches him, and fucks him. But watching Kyungsoo take over, letting him make the rules and having Baekhyun follow, tease him and then fuck into him with that pretty cock of his, Baekhyun loves it. He’s a sucker for it. He’s ever been able to fall apart under someone like he has Kyungsoo and he supposes it’s due to the tenderness of Kyungsoo’s aura. The way his voice is so low and reverberating. How he leaves a wildfire of heat across Baekhyun’s skin with the way he touches him, and how it only grows three times the size when he hovers over him like this and keeps a hard, steady pace as he slams his hips into Baekhyun’s ass. 

 

A few small, light whimpers escape through Kyungsoo’s lips, as he straightens up. Baekhyun watches him through heavy eyelids, the way his stomach starts to tighten and release, his fingers grab at the flesh of Baekhyun’s thighs, and he throws his head back, hips sputtering as he finally catches his release with a loud moan. His chest is heaving as he slows his pace, fucking himself through the rest of it, until he finally pulls out of Baekhyun. 

 

Kyungsoo leans back down to slot his mouth with Baekhyun’s, sliding his tongue over his lower lip and pulls back just a few centimeters, just enough so Baekhyun can see his eyes, “Let me finish you off,” He breathes. 

 

Baekhyun nods, watching Kyungsoo wake his way back down to his neglected cock, eagerly taking it in between the tight heat of his mouth again. Kyungsoo makes sure stroke the base and cups his balls, let that sinful tongue swirl and press against his head and shaft. Kyungsoo gets lost in the movement, Baekhyun gets lost in him, and he’s coming down Kyungsoo’s throat before they both know it. 

 

Kyungsoo pants as he swallows and sits up. Discarding the condom and tossing it in the trash, and finally collapses next to Baekhyun, leg draped over his waist, head on his chest. 

  
  


“My arms feel like they’re gonna fall off.” Kyungsoo mutters into Baekhyun’s neck. His voice raspy from the sleep and soreness. 

 

“You should probably hit the gym more.” Baekhyun chuckles, letting his fingers trail over the thin red lines along Kyungsoo’s back. 

 

Kyungsoo huffs, but doesn’t reply. He’s probably too tired to think of a witty comeback to Baekhyun’s suggestion. “I mean that,” Baekhyun says again, taking advantage of the silence. 

 

“That was hot. You were hot.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s shoulders shake with a giggle, “Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. I didn’t expect all this to come out of me teasing you. I like seeing that side of you.”

 

Kyungsoo flushes from the sudden compliment, “Thanks.” He smiles. 

It goes quiet again. The only sounds now filling the empty spaces of Baekhyun’s room are the soft sounds of them breathing, and the occasional shared kisses. Kyungsoo falls asleep not long after Baekhyun flicks the lights off. 

 

He missed having Kyungsoo pressed against him like this, feeling the warmth of his body and soft little murmurs in his sleep. He presses one last kiss to his temple before settling back into the pillows and letting the post sex exhaustion finally catch up to him. 

 

He’ll really have to convince Kyungsoo about this moving in thing, but also that gym thing. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If u haven't listened to movement by hozier, the song that inspired this title, u should do that. idk for some reason i just really like associating it with this piece. But the whole album slaps tbh. 
> 
> u can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obaektwt) i highly suggest that you do. Important stuff over there. 
> 
> Again, i really hope this was okay I haven't written shit like this in so long lmao. Thank u for reading this far it means a lot.


End file.
